


Louder than Sirens, Louder than Bells

by BlaqkAudio



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaqkAudio/pseuds/BlaqkAudio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt visits Blaine during their Christmas holidays. First time frottage.</p><p><i>
<br/><span class="small">As I move my feet towards your body<br/>I can hear this beat, it fills my head up<br/>And gets louder and louder<br/>It fills my head up and gets louder and louder.</span>
<br/></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder than Sirens, Louder than Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics stolen from Florence and the Machine.
> 
> Written for the lovely blaqkheaven at livejournal.

  
**LOUDER THAN SIRENS, LOUDER THAN BELLS**   


 

The storm outside is rattling Blaine's windows viciously by the time Kurt's Navigator finally pulls into the driveway. Blaine nearly drops the mug he's holding over the sink of cooling, soapy water at the sound of tires crushing the salt and ice out front. He dashes down the hall, mug in hand, and yanks his front door open before Kurt even has a chance to ring the bell.

"Jesus, Kurt, I was getting worried. The roads, are they--?"

"It was pretty bad," Kurt says, shivering a little as Blaine ushers him inside. "But my dad did a good job being heinously overprotective. You should see what he did to my tires."

"Good, great," Blaine says, still sort of breathless as he shuts the door on the cold. Once he's satisfied that everything is in one piece, he takes Kurt's jacket and hangs it neatly in the hall closet next to his own before leading them both upstairs. He pushes his bedroom door open with a hip, a move Kurt notices in great detail, and gestures for Kurt to make himself comfortable on the bed.

"I grabbed a couple movies from downstairs," Blaine says, pointing to a small stack of DVDs on his bedspread. "I've seen them all so you can pick if you want."

\--

Kurt falls asleep halfway through Aladdin. He's curled on his side, tucked into Blaine with his mouth open, drooling a little Blaine notices with affection.

The Christmas bulbs framing the outside of the window bleed through Blaine's curtains, throwing spots of rainbow coloured light on the clean, white walls. Two empty mugs sit on the sill with mini marshmallows sticking to their insides. Blaine is warm and happy, almost overwhelmed with the joy of being on holiday.

It's a while before Kurt stirs.

"Mmmph," he says, waking slowly. His big blue eyes blink open to find Blaine watching him.

"What?" he asks, hands reaching up to shield his nose self-consciously. "Is there something on my face?"

"Your skin is perfect," Blaine says, still grinning that infuriatingly gorgeous grin. "Just. You're really cute when you sleep, hey?"

"What," Kurt splutters, caught off guard and a little embarrassed. "I am _not_ , that's ridiculous."

"You totally are," Blaine says, amused. "Completely adorable."

"Shut up," Kurt says, shoving Blaine playfully. Blaine responds by walking his fingers across Kurt's sides to where his shirt rides up above his belt, and begins to tickle.

It's one of Kurt's greatest weaknesses. He flails around on the bed, body squirming as he tries to escape the assault.

"Blaine!" he gasps breathlessly, giggling without seeming to be able to stop. "This is... so not fair... told you... about the tickling... in confidence!"

Blaine laughs, clearly enjoying the game. He settles himself across Kurt's hips to pin him to he bed, fingers still tickling relentlessly.

"Blaine. Quit... quit kidding around."

"See?" Blaine says, laughing harder. "Totally adorable. Just precious."

"Shut it," Kurt shoots back, managing to free himself and tackling Blaine in a burst of speed that has both boys surprised, his sharp elbows and knees pressing into Blaine's sides. They roll around on the bed, grappling playfully, until Blaine uses his full strength and flips them both over, rolling Kurt onto his back with Blaine between his legs. Kurt stops moving abruptly. He sucks in a breath and holds it there. He can't seem to tear his gaze away from Blaine's lips, smiling a different kind of smile than before.

Though Kurt's been ready for ages ( _ages_ ), Blaine has kept their sexual relationship at a standstill. Every time things start getting a little too hot, Blaine cools them down by suddenly remembering somewhere else he needs to be, and Kurt feels his balls getting bluer and bluer every time. Kurt knows that Blaine is the perfect picture of a gentleman and he appreciates the consideration, but seriously, things are really starting to hurt here. Kurt likes kisses, and Blaine is a fabulous teacher, but Kurt thinks he'd maybe like to shove his hands down Blaine's perfectly pressed slacks sometime soon, too.

The silence stretches between them, almost too intense, and Kurt is hoping for a breaking point because he can't breathe and Blaine looks terrified. When Blaine shifts up in what Kurt fears is an attempt to escape, Kurt reacts on instinct and grabs for his arms, holding him in place. Blaine stumbles, bracing himself with a hand on either side of Kurt's head, and that's when Kurt feels it, pressed against his thigh. Blaine is-- he actually--

"Don't go," Kurt whispers, almost too urgently.

Blaine swallows hard, embarrassed like Kurt's never seen him. He makes another half-hearted attempt to move but Kurt doesn't let go.

"Kurt," Blaine says lowly, "We really-- we shouldn't."

"But why not?"

"Slow. We were supposed to be-- I promised myself we would wait."

"I'm a virgin, Blaine, not a nun. We don't have to get _married_ before you can cop a feel, you know."

"I don't know what I'm doing when I'm with you!" Blaine says, exasperated. He refuses to meet Kurt's eyes. "You make me-- sometimes I forget myself around you and I..."

"You're scared," Kurt says, and he feels his heart clench a little, full of love. Blaine shrugs, immediately defensive.

"I can't let myself lose control around you, Kurt, you're not-- you're not just _some guy_ to me, okay?"

"Blaine..."

"Forget it, it's stupid."

"No, no, I think it's sweet, really," Kurt says, tugging Blaine closer with a shadow of a smile growing on his face. "I was worried you just didn't want to or something."

Blaine finally allows himself to look at Kurt. "Of course I want to," he says, suddenly serious, almost surprised. "Of course I do, Kurt. So bad, you can't even know. Every single time I'm with you, but it's not _about_ me..."

Kurt feels heat spread white-hot through his stomach at the look on Blaine's face and the honesty in his voice. He's known about Blaine's strictly honourable intentions since the day they met, but the knowledge hasn't done much to prepare him for the weight of this moment.

"I do know," Kurt says, whispering the words into the hair at Blaine's temple, lips bumping his skin in a gentle not-quite-kiss. "I feel it, too. Constantly. Even if you're not around. And Blaine, I want to so bad."

Blaine swallows, his eyes round like he's surprised, like he can't believe the situation is playing out this far in his favour. He lowers himself on top of Kurt's loose limbs and settles there nervously. Kurt sighs, satisfied.

"What now? Kurt, I--"

"Just kiss me," Kurt suggests, breathless. He tilts his head easily when Blaine moves to cradle his face in one big, calloused hand.

"Okay," Blaine says, and his voice is shaky and Kurt has never wanted to kiss anyone so bad in his life. "Okay."

Blaine closes his eyes and his kiss is warm and familiar. He presses Kurt a little harder into the mattress, testing. It's tentative, he's not sure how much he's allowed to take just now, but Kurt is gorgeously responsive. He tilts his slender hips up in just the right way, fitting himself neatly against Blaine.

"Oh," Kurt breathes when everything is lined up just right. A deep red flush colours his features. "Blaine, I--"

Blaine holds still for the longest, most agonizing second of either of their lives. When Kurt doesn't shove him away, he tests his luck with a tiny roll of his hips. Kurt twists his fingers into the front of Blaine's soft blue t-shirt and holds on, hands shaking from nerves and maybe something else, too.

"Kurt?"

"Good," Kurt gasps. "It's good, I-- God, Blaine, _don't stop_."

Blaine swallows, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, mouth suddenly dry. He's done this before with a few boys, pretty boys he knew but hadn't dated. But none had been as eager as Kurt is now, shy and sweet, voice unsure but body taking over and asking for more, so much more already. Blaine almost can't believe it's real, keeps waiting for himself to wake up cold and alone and sticky, Kurt safely back in Lima.

"I want," Blaine whispers, hips rocking tortuously slowly, "I want to show you everything." In a quick flash he sees images of everything he wants to do to Kurt, things he wants to bend Kurt over as he spreads him open, ways he wants Kurt's body to be able to twist and fold. He feels on fire with it.

"Yes," Kurt says, the sound almost lost in the harshness of his breaths. He tilts his head back for a kiss and Blaine nearly trips over himself to oblige.

Their movements remain slow and gentle, sluggish, because slow feels nice and Blaine feels drunk from it already. He kisses Kurt deeply, licking across the back of Kurt's teeth, over the roof of his mouth and feels Kurt's legs fall open around him.

They keep their sounds muted to soft exhales, almost afraid to break the silence of the moment. Kurt pulls Blaine closer, leans up to bury his face in the side of Blaine's neck and stays there, safe and hidden and flushed warm with pleasure. Kurt inhales deep, Blaine's sweat and cologne everywhere around him. He thinks Blaine smells like such a _boy_. The hands on Kurt's waist feel like boy's hands, and the biceps Kurt clings to as he allows himself to drown are hard and strong.

Kurt wants to open his eyes and tell Blaine with words just how big this is for him. Until Blaine, he'd never even kissed a boy intentionally. And he really just wants Blaine to know how much Kurt trusts him in this moment, utterly and blindly. He's willing to go anywhere Blaine wants to take him. So when Blaine fits a hand softly between them, resting it on the front of Kurt's jeans, Kurt just nods his beautiful brown head and lets Blaine take him over.

It's overwhelming, giving up this much control. Kurt is a planner. He likes precision and checklists and being in charge of the show. He wants to be in the drivers seat, the one making the decisions, and he hates being told what to do. But with Blaine, in this context, suddenly everything is different. It's not as hard as Kurt feared, handing the controls to someone else and letting himself go. He thinks he could maybe lose all restraint if Blaine pushed hard enough, and maybe one day soon he'll let it happen. The very idea makes his breath catch.

For now, Kurt just holds on tight. Blaine curls his fingers around the outline of Kurt's dick and squeezes, eyes watching Kurt's face, hungry for his reaction. Kurt doesn't disappoint. He tilts his head back, trembling all over, and pants out desperately when Blaine presses down harder. Blaine is pretty sure he's never felt this lucky. He nearly loses himself when Kurt finally finds his voice.

"Jesus, _Blaine_ ," Kurt moans, drawing the sentence out, long and delicious. Blaine gives in to a full-body shiver.

"You sound amazing," he gasps.

Kurt blushes, regretting the noise already. But judging by the way Blaine's rutting against him like he can't stop his hips from seeking the friction of Kurt's stomach, he has no reason to be embarrassed. Blaine _likes_ his sex noises (and holy shit, Kurt has sex noises). The realization makes Kurt feel safe. He likes that he can turn Blaine on, and he tries another noise just to see what it does to Blaine's faltering composure.

"Blaine, right there, yes," Kurt moans, lips red and strands of hair falling into his eyes. He rubs himself hard against the heel of Blaine's hand and rolls his hips into the responding pressure.

Kurt's brain is saying "faster" and "more" and his mouth says "OhfuckIneed," and somehow Blaine gets him (like he always manages to do). Blaine gives him more almost immediately, rocking his hips into Kurt's pelvis and stroking Kurt's cock through his jeans.

When Kurt comes, he clings to Blaine like a life raft, eyes squeezed shut and wet mouth open against the cotton of Blaine's shirt, stretched over strong shoulders. He doesn't make a sound, silent like when he's alone, in bed, in the shower, lights down low and thoughts straying to knotted ties and dark, curly hair.

Somewhere in the distance he hears Blaine make a strangled, wounded noise deep, deep in his chest. He feels a warm, hard body shudder against him, a firm grip pressing fingertip bruises into the pale skin of his arms. Belatedly Kurt realized that he's just heard and felt Blaine come, that he'd actually _made it happen_...

Blaine runs his free hand up and down Kurt's side, palm open and warm. It's soothing, once Kurt has stopped shaking enough to notice it.

They remain silent for a long time as their breathing slows and quiets. Kurt is pretty sure he's been turned to jelly. He can't feel his legs.

"Hi, there," Blaine says in a soft, scratchy voice when he lifts his head and catches Kurt watching. Kurt feels overcome. He reaches out for Blaine with both arms, clutching at whatever parts of him he can reach.

"Blaine, oh god, oh, Blaine," he babbles into Blaine's skin, pressing kisses, so many tiny, wet kisses all over him. Blaine doesn't speak, but holds on just as tight. He rocks Kurt gently in his arms, feeling like he's drowning but unable to find the words to say it to Kurt.

"Stay the night," he whispers instead, feeling fragile. "Please stay here, with me."

"Always," Kurt whispers back, eyes closed.

He doesn't say "I love you," yet, but he's saving the words on his tongue.


End file.
